Zero's New Class
by angelthewriter
Summary: Zero is getting transferred to the Night Class! NOO! This takes place after Kaname kills Shizuka in the manga and before he lets Zero drink his blood. chp. 5 is up!REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is my first VK fanfic. It takes place after Kaname kills Shizuka and protects Zero from the council, but before he lets Zero drink his blood. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show OR manga. enjoy!**

The bouncy chairman stirred the noodles that he was cooking over the stove; at least he was _trying _to cook. He had never quite gotten the hang of it. Oh well, he would force his 'children' to eat it anyway. Quickly pouring some sauce over the burned mess, as to disguise it as 'edible', he served it up on some white ceramic bowls. He then proceeded to eat his own dinner, which was takeout. Although he thought his cooking was perfectly delicious, he still didn't eat it. After hearing the door slam, signaling the arrival of a grouchy Zero, he hid the plate and walked into the living room to greet him.

Just as he had expected; Zero was fuming and muttering curses as he hung his wet raincoat on the pike on the wall. It was raining hard outside and the chairman could hear thunder. But even though the weather was bad, that still didn't explain his cute son's bad temper.

"Ahh, what is the matter Zero-kun?"

"Your spoiled leeches are the matter!" The chairman pretended to be shocked.

"What?! How could any of my cute vampires do anything wrong?!" Zero's eyebrow twitched. Chairman Cross was always pissing him off like this, why? Hell, even the chairman himself didn't know.

"I can see that you're already on _their _side, so I see no reason why I should continue." At this the chairman started to beg, he REALLY wanted to know now that Zero had gotten him curious. After about a couple of minutes of nagging, Zero was ready to attack the chairman. Luckily Yuki chose this conveniant moment to come in through the door. **(which was lucky for SOMEONE, who would have otherwise been too injured to be in this fanfic!) **

"At last! Here is my lovely daughter!" Yuki smiled nervously and jumped out of the way when he tried to hug her. Sighing, the chairman led them to the table where the trash, I mean _food _was already on the table. Chairman Cross took a seat with them and (pretending to eat his meal), sat watching them.

Yuki politely ate a tiny bit of noodle(almost gagging), but Zero just picked at his food. Being the clueless guy that he is, the chairman ruled this as the perfect time to give them some news.

"I have something to tell you," he said, slowly reading from a small blue book, "Kaname-sama has informed me that Zero will now be attending the Night Class!"

Zero, who had been trying to choke down a scrap of noodle, spit it out. Yuki's eyes widened and she clenched her fists.

"What the fuck?!" Zero managed after swallowing some water. His indignition was clear and the chairman found himself in danger once again.

"How could Kaname-senpai do this? I thought he wasn't going through with it?!" Yuki looked ready to cry. How could her hero possibly betray her like this?

"Unfortunatly, he appears to have changed his mind after everything that has been happening lately." Yuki bit her lip. Ichiru had dissapeared and with the council after Zero for Shizuka's death, it was understandable that Kaname would want to keep a close eye on Zero.

"I am NOT going to take orders from Kuran!" Zero shouted angrily.

"Oh, dear. This book told me to go right to the point when breaking things to your children." The chairman said, scratching his head.

"What?!" Zero snatched the book away and read the cover:_Dr. Phil's Guide To Troubled Tennagers. _He quickly threw it into the fireplace. "Don't believe that crap!"

"Anyways, who wants dessert?" Both Yuki and Zero sweat dropped.

"Umm, I have to go and sulk somewhere!" Zero said quickly, running outside. The chairman turned his gaze on Yuki.

"Heh, I have to go, um, spy on Kaname!" With that she jumped out of the window.

"I actually didn't have time to bake and bought some rare and delicious cookies! Oh well!" He started stuffing some cookies in his mouth. "Mmm, they're soo good! I need to remind Yuki that there is a door! Honestly, one of these days she's gonna get a cut, which will provoke a vampire to try to bite her, and Zero will have to save her. And somehow Aidou Hanabusa will end up in trouble!" **IRONY.**

* * *

_Meanwhile in the horse stables..._

Zero sighed as he lay in the hay. He hadn't had any blood in a long time and was starting to feel the strong urges again. He clutched at his throat and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes the pain subsided and he was able to sit up. He felt Lily start to rub her head against his hair and he smiled up at her.

"You're my friend, right?" Lily stopped and glared at him. If she could have talked she would have probably insulted him, but she couldn't and Zero took the glare as a yes. _Stupid human/vampire_, Lily thought.

"I think she went over here!" Zero jumped up and leaned on the wall, that voice was Hanabusa Aidou's. _What are they doing here?, _he thought angrily. As the footsteps grew closer, he pulled out his gun.

* * *

_Somewhere outside of the Night Class classrooms..._

"There he is," Yuki murmered as she adjusted her binoculars. Kaname was holding a book by the window, obviously staring at her. Not that Yuki knew that!

She heard some whispering and cursed; day class girls. She quickly jumped off of the balcony. After she was gone Kaname rubbed the back of his neck. That girl really creeped him out sometimes, but he still loved her.

**Author's Notes: Kaay, so PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Heh, this story is just the result of too many stored up ideas, but I still hope u like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime OR manga! enjoy! **

Zero jumped out of the old barn and was immediately surrounded by half of the Night Class; Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, and Aidou(who was trying to look behind Zero).

"What's the meaning of this??" Aidou ignored him and tryed to walk into the barn, but was stopped when Zero pointed the Bloody Rose at him.

"Geez, Mr. Prefect! I just want to meet her!" Zero gave him a confused stare and Kain was forced to explain. (Ruka wouldn't talk to Kaname's enemy and Rima and Shiki were texting each other)

"Please, put the weapon down and I'll explain," Kain said, looking warily at the gun in his hands.

"No, I'm going to stand here for five more minutes and point the gun at your head. _Then _I'll do what you say!" Kain rolled his eyes, but paitently started to wait for the five minutes to be over.

_Meanwhile, behind them..._

Shiki recieved a new message and tapped his I-BlOOd (its a more expensive version of the I-phone thats for vampires). This is what he read:

_OMG! This is soo boring! I left my umbrella at the mall and the sun is getting to me! lol_

Shiki quickly responded:

_I know, hey after this do u wanna go shopping? _

Rima: _OMG! What a good idea! I haven't gone shopping since yesterday! lol_

Shiki: _I'll pick u up 8_

Rima: _OMG!_ _We live in the same place, and u don't have a car! lol_

Shiki: _Oh yeah... well I'll see you there then! Oh, and Rima, why do u keep adding 'OMG' and 'lol' everywhere?_

Rima: _OMG! I have no idea, see ya! lol_

Shiki: _K, whatever.._

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with Yuki..._

"No, no, no _I _am supposed to take a picture of Kaname!"

"NO! I am!" Yuki rolled her eyes as she listened to the fangirls fighting. _Honestly, I'M SUPPOSED TO TAKE A PICTURE OF KANAME!, _she thought. She quickly stepped out of the bush and started to scold them.

"You guys should be in your dorms!" The two girls glared at her and crossed their arms stubbornly .

"You should be too!"

"No, I'm a prefect! So I can do whatever I want!" At this the two girls shut up and left. Yuki blinked, surprised that anyone would listen to _her. _After a while she got bored and started to look for Zero for some weird reason.

* * *

_Back with Zero and his gun..._

"Alright, I'll put away my only source of protection and listen to you," Zero said, and that's just what he did.

"Finally! Anyways I should explain," Kain sighed. "See, we were just taking a walk and Aidou said he saw a crying girl running in this direction. So we just wanted to check it out."

"It wasn't just ANY crying girl, it was a SUPER HOT, crying girl! So get out of the way Kiryuu-kun!" Aidou stated, desperatly running in a circle. Zero knew that there was NO girl around, so what were these morons talking about? Suddenly a thought struck his head and he looked suspicously at Aidou and Kain.

"How did she look like?" Aidou stopped and thought about it.

"Well, she had silver hair- hey kinda like yours!-, had a day class uniform on, and had a great figure, like you too!" Both Kain and Zero gave him a disgusted look.

"Why _were _you crying Kiryuu?" Kain inquired, not that he really cared, but he wanted to change the attention from Aidou cause his gay cousin was embarassying.

"I don't want to talk about it, much less with a VAMPIRE," said Zero, giving him a glare. Meanwhile Aidou was still staring at him.

"WHATEVER!" Aidou suddenly shouted, stepping towards Zero. "I don't care! Do you wanna go out with me??" Kain let out a dissaproving groan and Zero wrinkled his nose.

"NO WAY IN THE WORLD! If it would save me from becoming a Level E, I would STILL NOT DO THAT!" Aidou frowned. He would have to use his genius and convince this one...

"Yeah, this is getting too weird. I'm gonna go now.." Zero quickly ran towards the school, leaving a sad Aidou and irritated Kain behind.

**Author's Notes: Next chapter will be more about Zero in his new class.. REVIEW! IT ENCOURAGES ME TO UPDATE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Alright, here's the new chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what u think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime OR manga! enjoy! :D**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: This chapter is dedicated to glozinga! Who has faithfully reviewed! Everyone who has put this story on alert or somethin, PLEASE REVIEW ALSO! :)**

Kaname sighed as he continued to stalk-err-'follow', Yuki down the corridor. (He had been the reason the girls had obeyed her.) As soon as she had jumped off of the balcony he had followed, he needed to protect his precious girl at ALL times! And honestly, it was hard work! Most people thought his whole job consisted of lounging on a comfy coach or pretending to write documents, but it wasn't. He looked up to discover that Yuki had stopped skipping and was staring at a figure in the distance.

"Zero-chan, is that _you_?" Kaname quickly jumped behind a pillar; he was already feeling under-the-weather and a run in with the Kiryu hunter wouldn't help. Zero seemed to be panting and kept looking behind him.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked. Zero was acting weird and even though that wasn't rare with him, she was still concerned.

"Yuki..." He muttered. He was holding on to her shoulders and swaying a bit.

"What? What is it Zero??"

"Yuki," Zero repeated, "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki..."

"What!" Sheesh, Zero needed a new line. She quickly got out a script and threw it at him.

"Oh! Sorry," He said. "I can't believe I'm going to go to the night class."

"I know! Me neither... Well, I've got to go now. I'll miss you!" Yuki walked away. After she was gone, Zero said what he had actually wanted to say.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Kaname, who had fallen asleep behind the pillar, jumped at the noise. _He was HUNGRY? _He quickly brushed his hair and put on some chapstick before walking towards Zero.

"Ughh, just who I DIDN'T want to see." Zero groaned. He fell over on the grass. Kaname stopped in front of him. After a few minutes Zero looked up and saw that the pureblood was still standing there.

"What??"

"Kiryu-kun, I have come to offer you my blood." Zero raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, and your Yuki's brother," he said with sarcasm.

"About that..." Kaname said, looking down.

"Hmm? I didn't catch that," Zero said.

"Whatever, you'll find out soon enough. Anyways, I'm serious, you can drink my blood."

"Why?"

"So you don't sink to a Level E."

"No I mean, why are you helping me?" Kaname looked surprised**(even though this happens in every fic when Kaname lets Zero drink his blood.)**

"Well, um. I want you to keep on protecting Yuki. Even though you did a pretty shitty job last time!"

"Oh yeah! Heh, good times!"

**Flashback**

**Zero swayed in the back of the ballroom, probably from the wine he was holding... A swarm of Day Class/Night Class girls+Aidou, were surronding him.**

**"Zero, shouldn't you be protecting Yuki?" He looked up and saw Kaname with a party hat on.**

**"Naw, I'm securityy!" Kaname shot him a death glare and the intoxicated prefect growled.**

**"You always ruin my fun! No wonder I'm a loner in the anime/manga!" All of his fanclub whined in protest, but Zero ran off to save Yuki.**

**End of Flashback**

"Lets forget the past, shall we?" Kaname pleaded. That party hat had not matched his outfit AT ALL!

"Fine. But I don't want your blood."

"Kiryu, stop being ridiculous. I know we're enemies, but you need it."

"No, no. It's not _that._" Kaname frowned.

"Then WHAT is it?" He was starting to get impatient; this scene was only supposed to last three minutes.

"See, I'm STRAIGHT" Kaname groaned.

"Biting another vampire DOESN't mean you're not straight!" Zero still looked unconvinced.

"Do I need to have 'the talk' with you, you little immature-"

"NO! It's ok, the chairman already did that..." He shuddered from the memory.

"If you're going to take my blood, do it NOW."

"Fine, come here." Just as he finished drinking from his neck, they heard a scream. They both turned around and saw Aidou running away.

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING..._

"Dude, wake up it's class time!" Zero woke up and glared at his roomate. **(I know he doesn't have one in the anime/manga, but OH WELL!)**

"Didn't I tell you, I'm NOT going to class today?" The poor guy looked confused. _Wait! I didn't get to tell him last night!, _he thought. He didn't want to look like a total weirdo, so he came up with the best excuse he could think of.

"Sorry, I had a weird dream. I still wasn't fully awake."

"Oh, ok. I believe that bad excuse!" They high fived and the guy went to class. Zero groaned. Now that he was awake he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He started to pack his stuff.

"ZERO!" He looked up just as Yuki bodyslammed into him. He grunted as he hit the bed and she pinned him down.

"Don't shot yourself! Suicide is NOT the answer!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yuki, wrong episode, you dipshit!" She laughed and got up.

"Sorry." He picked up his bag and headed towards the door. This was one thing he WOULDN'T miss.

"See you afterclass!" He nodded and continued down the hall. When he got outside he turned onto the path to the Moon Dorms.

_Meanwhile, behind a tree..._

Toga Yagari lit a cigarette as he waited by the path to the Moon Dorms. He had woken up very early, but his ex-pupil turned out to be a slacker, so here he was waiting for him. At that moment the sprinklers went on. **(Yes there are sprinklers, how else would that grass survive??)**

"Sh#T!" He jumped onto the pavement, but not before his good boots were ruined.

"Master? What are you doing here?" Yagari turned around and came face-to-face with Zero.

"Yoah, personal space!" Zero apologized and took two big steps back.

"See I'm here to wish you luck," he said. Zero snorted in disbelief.

"Fine. AND to ask you for a favor." Zero nodded.

"I have these spy cameras and voice recorders and I want you to place them in important rooms in the vampires' dorms." His pupil rolled his eyes, but consented. As Zero walked toward the dorm his last thought was: _Why can't Toga ever talk to me just to say hi?_

**Author's Notes: Yes, I lied! I promise I will TRY to put Zero in his new class soon! Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: New chapter! Wee! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME OR MANGA!!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY TWO ONLY REVIEWERS!! thanks! :)**

"Hee, hee!" Zero let out a frustrated sigh. He had been asking the old man at the entrance to the Moon Dorms to let him in for the last hour, but he just kept on laughing hysterically.

"Can I go in _now??_" The old man paused, as if considering it.

"Will you buy me some beer?" Zero was about to stupidly admit that that was impossible, since he was only sixteen, but then reconsidered it. _On one hand, I would be lying. And on the other I don't give a damn AND I need to get in, _he thought. Settling for the smarter choice, he promised the alcoholic three beer cans-Ha! he didn't say if they would be empty or not!-and swiftly walked through the entrance.

"Little did Zero know, that alcoholics don't like liars!" Zero looked around, but didn't see anything and kept walking.

He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked towards the fancy building ahead of him. Finally, after pointless minutes of slow motion, he reached the doors. He was about to reach out a pale hand to knock, but Aidou suddenly slammed the door open, leaving him momentarily unconscious.

"Oh! Zero-kun, its you! Aww, you look even MORE hot when you're unconscious!" Zero quickly snapped out of his still state and leaped up. He shoved past Hanabusa, who kept talking some nonsense about going on a date later, and didn't stop until he reached the huge staircase. He put down his bag and looked around.

The chandelier at the middle of the room was made of pure gold, with silver carvings. He looked down at the thick and colorful carpet. Everywhere he looked there were expensive decorations and such; he made a mental note to burn everything later.

"I see you're already getting familiar with your new surroundings," a voice purred in his ear. He whirled around and saw Kaname standing an inch away from him. He narrowed his eyes and stepped a few feet away.

"Are you the welcoming commitee?" Kaname shook his head.

"No, I sent Aidou, where is he?" Zero pointed and they both watched as Hanabusa stood at the open door, talking to himself.

"Whatever... anyways _I_ will show you to your room." They started to walk up the staircase when Zero noticed the absence of the other vampires.

"Where are the other leeches? They better not be running around campus!"

"Of course not. If you haven't noticed, it's _daytime_." Zero gave him a blank look. _He's not too smart this one, _Kaname thought.

"Well, you see Kiryu, us NORMAL vampires like to sleep during the day and attend class at night."

"OH! So _that's _why you're called the Night Class!" Kaname rolled his eyes and started walking again. When they reached the top, they turned left and kept walking until they reached a door.

"This is your room." Kaname opened the door to reveal a giant bed, a big window, a green coach, and a small table and mirror. Zero stepped in and started to check under the bed and in the closet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaname hissed.

"Just about to go to sleep, so just checking." The pureblood said nothing, he himself always checked for the bogeyman before going to sleep. He had also assigned Seiren as his guard _specifically _to protect him from the bogeyman.

"Wait, umm. Why were you acting all weird downstairs?" Zero asked awkwardly.

"I'm sure that you know all about blood bonds, don't you?"

"Yeah, but it takes forty-eight hours for it to take affect."

"Um, it happens faster with purebloods."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"You know what! Fine! Just go away," Kaname nodded with relief and closed the door. Just as Zero was taking off his shirt, he opened it again.

"Hey, my room's right down the hall if you need anything!" Zero nodded and climbed into bed. _Well I won't have trouble adjusting to their schedule!, _he thought happily.

"Little did Zero know, that his journey had only just begun."

"Who's there!" Zero cried, sitting up and looking around. He didn't notice the Chairman jumping out of the window.

* * *

_THAT EVENING..._

Zero sleepily got up and pulled on a Night uniform that the maid had brought him. After making sure that he had his pants on, after the incident a year ago he always checked, he walked out into the hallway. He stretched his arms and yawned, he could already hear everyone else downstairs.

"Move out of the way, dumb ass!" He stepped aside and Ruka rushed past, giving him a venomous glare. _She's totally into me, _Zero thought.

When he walked down the stairs, everyone looked at him. He mockingly posed and blew kisses. _Dang vampires, _he thought. Everyone was getting in line to go outside, but their dorm leader and vice dorm leader were still missing. Zero took this opportunity to look over his new schedule and added some notes. It looked a little like this:

_Period 1: Trigonometry**-**Yagari** sleep **Period 2: Literature-Dracner **sleep PERIOD 3: BREAK **Period 4: Chemistry-Hisnoma **sleep **Period 5: World History-Fenir **sleep PERIOD 6: LUNCH **Period 7: French-Lamueer **sleep** Period 8: Physical Education-Cross **DITCH**_

Zero didn't notice Ichijou looking over his shoulder until it was too late.

"Ahh, Kiryu-kun. We have the same schedule!" The former prefect**(no I can't let him keep his job! ) **muttered a string of profanities.

"Do you know who else is in our class?" Ichijou asked, trying to be friendly. Zero was about to walk away, but the blond held onto his sleeve stubbornly.

"Here's a list! I have to go lead the procession out of the gate!" With that, he skipped off. Zero read the list. Ichijou sure was a neat freak, he had all of the names in alphabetical order and it was typed.

**Aidou, Ichijou, Kain, Kaname, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Shiki, Zero. **

Zero growled in frustration; all the vampires that he hated. He looked up and realized that they were moving towards the gate outside and he had to jog to catch up. He could already hear the fangirls screaming. He shuddered and felt sorry for the Night Class. WAIT! He WAS part of the Night Class!

**Author's Notes: I know! Cliff hanger, just when the fangirls came in!! REVIEW or else... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yay! :) So many hits! :) :) Uhh, sorry about the delay! Here ya go! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime OR the manga!! enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains randomness, stupidity, and plain weirdness! 0.o**

**Chapter 5: Class?! **

"Aidou! Sign my forehead!"

"KAIN! I worship you!!"

"Kaname-senpai! I eat your garbage!"

Zero was pressed against the wall at the gateway, trying to hide. _I'll be torn apart!, _he thought fearfully, _I think today I'll skip class... _But right before he could run away **like a coward! Meet ur fangirls!** the gatekeeper spotted him.

"WHERE ARE MY BEER CANS?! WHERE ARE MY BEER CANS?! AHHHHHHH!" With that, the old man threw himself at the trembling Zero, who ran out of the way and right into Kain. The two teens got tangled up with each other. All of the fangirls, Yuki, and Aidou let out a surprised and outraged cry. When they finally got on their feet, everyone was DEAD silent. Then suddenly there was a roar as loud as a huricane:

"ZERO IS IN THE NIGHT CLASS!" "I ALWAyS THOUGHT HE WAS HOT!" "YEAH, ME TOO!" "DATE ME!"

Zero raised his eyebrows, surprised but flattered. Just as the Night Class was continueing their procession, a pack of wild fangirls pushed past the beat up Yuki and blocked their path.

"Zero! We have something to tell u!"

"What?"

"Instead of being the night class fanclub, we are now the 'Zero's New Class' fanclub!"

"K, I don't really care..."

"-and we swear on our Kaname dolls that we will remain your loyal servants 4 ever!"

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"You are all late! I would say I would have expected better from you bloodsuckers, but I don''t." None of the nobles were listening to the hunter, but instead glaring at Zero threateningly. They were all jealous of him for stealing all of their fans... Zero really didn't care and was just about asleep when someone thumped him on his head.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?? I SWEAR I-" He shut up when he saw it was a rather pissed looking Toga. Said hunter leaned down and handed him a slip. Zero opened it warily and read it aloud:

"Wah hi Hah vuh nt wu plah noted dah cah Mor ahs? U aree ah u sleh sss idi-ahht!" Toga slapped his hand over his forehead and snatched it away.

"Can't you read?! It says: Why haven't you planted the cameras? You are a useless idiot!" Other than Kaname -who is always sticking his ass in other's business-, no one heard him.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I have a bad memory!"

"Tell mee about it!" Ichiru said, jumping out of a wooden box in the corner. "I TOLD you to meet me here and instead you tell everyone that I ran away!"

"Who's that?" Zero asked Toga. Said teacher just shrugged his shoulders, who EVER remembers the supporting twin character??

"Whatever! CROSS!" The chairman ran into the classroom and stopped in front of Ichiru.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to transfer into Cross Academy so that I can have my reeevenge!!" The chairman handed him an application and a day class uniform and Ichiru went to go change.

"Ahh, they grow up so fast!" With that, the chairman fled back to his office, whistleing the whole way.

* * *

_One and a half hours later..._

"I hope you are all aware that we have a new student today!" Mrs. Dracner was the type of teacher that treated all of her pupils like they were in kindergarten, no complaints there. But, unfortunatly for Zero, she was as strict as a ruler. **WTF? I have no clue..**

"Sensei! Sensei!" The blond aristocrat waved his hand in the air like it was on fire.

"Yes Ichijo?"

"Kiryuu-kun hasn't taken your beginner exam!"

"OH! Yes, thank you for reminding me... _you little suck-up_." Ichijo, unaware of what the teacher had muttered, shot her a charming smile and went back to organizing his pencils.

"Here you go sweetheart!" She said, handing a pissed Zero his test. It was VERY easy with questions such as 2+2 and the infamous _how do you spell apple? _

_Twelve seconds later..._

"Screw this!!" Zero jumped up and pulled out his bloody rose, shooting the piece of paper into shreds.

"Dear, please put away that water gun! Toys aren't allowed in class!"

_Break..._

"Hey Zero!" Said retard looked up to find Yuki standing in front of him with her usual wack-job smile. He grunted, but made no other attempt to communicate.

"How's your first day goin?"

"Fine, I guess... Why are you here? I thought you were on patrol?"

"Oh, well Ichiru is covering for me. He's so helpful and handsome too! You can never find a guy with silver hair, amythest eyes, and a pale complexion these days! The only thing missing is a tatoo and earrings. Well, bye!" She ran away.

"That was totally not a hint that she has a crush on me." Zero said, he stood up and walked away leaving a certain brunette excited behind a rock. Kaname walked off to a tatoo parlor, thus skipping the rest of the classes.

**Author's Notes: Part 2 is in progress, cut me some slack with this one, I have a fever right now... REVIEW! :)**


End file.
